Peter Parker
Peter Benjamin Parker aka Spider-Man is a high school student and a superhero who possesses spider-like abilities and uses his superpowers to fight crime under the alter ego of Spider-Man. Despite his best efforts to keep his identity secret from the world, he was found and recruited by Tony Stark to join the Avengers Civil War, gaining a new suit and technology in exchange. Following the Clash of the Avengers, Stark allowed Parker to keep the suit and to continue operating as Spider-Man. Parker forged a name for himself in New York City and became well-known as a local neighborhood hero. After stumbling into a group of criminals led by Vulture, who were creating advanced weapons from stolen Chitauri technology, Parker went on a quest to defeat him in order to prove to Stark that he was worthy of being an Avenger. Only after defeating the Vulture, Parker discovered the true responsibilities of being a hero, so he declined to join the Avengers, claiming to want to continue "helping the little guy". Biography Early Life Growing Up in New York Peter Benjamin Parker was born between September 27, 2000-June 23, 2001, in New York City, New York. Right from his childhood, he was orphaned by his parents and went on to live with his Aunt May and his Uncle Ben, the latter of whom eventually died.7 He grew up and was educated at Midtown School of Science and Technology; there, he made friends like Ned Leeds, who became his best friend but was also bullied by Flash Thompson, one of his classmates. Trivia * In the comics, Peter Parker was bitten by a radioactive spider that granted him superpowers. He first used them for personal gain, but became a selfless superhero after the death of his uncle, Ben Parker. * Peter Parker is a Star Wars fan and a Lego collector. He has Lego models of the Death Star, an X-Wing fighter, and an AT-AT Walker. He also has Star Wars action figures, and he references The Empire Strikes Back during the Clash of the Avengers. Despite this, Tom Holland is not a big Star Wars fan and has never seen the original trilogy, though he did enjoy Star Wars: The Force Awakens and Rogue One, as well as the prequel trilogy when he was a child, which he is now embarrassed to admit.15 * Peter Parker is also a fan of the indie rock band Alt-J. * Tony Stark, Happy Hogan, Ned Leeds, Adrian Toomes and May Parker are the only people to know Spider-Man's secret identity. * In Captain America: Civil War, Peter states that he has had his powers for 6 months. Since the Clash of the Avengers took place in June 2016, that would mean Peter received his powers around November-December 2015.16 * Peter Parker is a fan of the Major League Baseball team the New York Mets, as seen by the baseball cap in his bedroom. * According to May Parker, Peter loves larb chicken. * In the film, Peter uses a tan Jansport Backpack. * Peter is right-handed. * Peter's middle name, Benjamin, most likely comes from his Uncle Ben, who's first name is most likely short for Benjamin. Behind the Scenes * Tom Holland made audition tapes together with Jon Bernthal while filming Pilgrimage, both landing their roles of Peter Parker and Frank Castle respectively.17 * Tom Holland learned that he had been cast as Spider-Man on Instagram: "I was actually having a really bad day, and I found out on Instagram. I was in my bed, I was scrolling through Instagram, and Marvel had posted a photo of Spider-Man. It said, 'Go to our website, and find out who it is'. I opened the screen, and then it said my name, and I went nuts."18 * During his audition, Tom Holland mentioned that Robert Downey, Jr. gave him advice, saying "Listen, I remember my screen test for Iron Man. I remember how terrified I was. Just think of it as an audition. It's nothing too scary. If you get it wrong, we'll just start again. No pressure.". * Spider-Man in the Marvel Cinematic Universe is the fifth live-action incarnation of the character, following incarnations portrayed by Nicholas Hammond, Shinji Todō, Tobey Maguire, and Andrew Garfield. ** Tom Holland has stated that while he has not been in contact with either of them, he will take inspiration in his performance from both Tobey Maguire and Andrew Garfield's incarnations of Spider-Man.19 * Tom Holland mentioned that he has signed on for three Spider-Man movies and three other Marvel films bringing a total of six films in his contract. * Asa Butterfield, Charlie Rowe, Judah Lewis, Matt Lintz and Charlie Plummer were the final contenders for Spider-Man with Rowe being the runner-up for the role. * In Captain America: Civil War, Spider-Man kicks but never punches. Holland noted it was a conscious decision to emphasize Peter's age: "Every decision we make on set is based off, 'How would a kid react in this situation?' so every fight scene we have is designed in a way that's almost child-friendly, so he never actually punches anyone. It's all done him kind of by accident."20 * In the Italian dubbing of the Iron Fist episode Eight Diagram Dragon Palm, Ward Meachum mentions Spider-Man when he compares Danny Rand's scaling of a building, instead of Daredevil.21 * In an interview with the Huffington Post, Holland confirmed that the child that Iron Man rescues from the Hammer Drones in Iron Man 2 was, in fact, Peter Parker after "literally" having conversation with Marvel Studios chief Kevin Feige "only 20 minutes ago". Jon Watts revealed in an interview with Uproxx that the boy retroactively revealed to be Parker was portrayed by Jon Favreau's son, Max Favreau.